


I watched

by Shadow_Assassin



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Death, Devotion, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Assassin/pseuds/Shadow_Assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wouldn't let himself miss a single second of watching his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I watched

**Author's Note:**

> Warning. Has not been edited because I don't have access to a desktop yet.

_I watched you. I watched the way you smiled at me like somehow the world couldn't be more beautiful. Even with my scars, you loved me. You loved me like my scars didn't ever exist_

_I watched you when you would fall asleep before me. Your Hazel eyes_ hidden _away as you slept. How you looked so peaceful and calm, how nightmares eluded you when you were next to me. I loved the way on cold nights you could curl up_ to _me and pull the blanket up to your nose to hide from the cool air._

_Or how when you thought I wasn't looking you'd go through my bag after a mission. I watched as you snuck food into hidden pockets along with a couple of band-aids. Always making sure you could help even when you couldn't be there with me._

_I watched as you would lay next to me. Your soft and gentle fingertips tracing my ugly scars. You made the pain go away. I saw how you studied each and every one looking at me to make sure they don't hurt._

_. . . I watched as you fell_

_. . . I watched as you died_

_I watched as you desperately reached out for my hand. Your eyes looking at me with terror and pain as your fingers only Brushed. That small apologetic look that crossed your face like somehow it was your fault when I failed to save you._

_. . . I watched as they took your broken form away as I Cried over your body. Begging and pleading death to give you back to me._

_I watched as your body was lowered into the ground. Your headstone marking your final resting place._

_I watched the seasons change year after year. From snow to flowers, sunshine, and leaves. I watched over my little Spider._

_I watched myself slowly fall apart. Giving myself away to you. Never to truly heal until we would be together again. I promised I would always love you._

_. . . ._

_I'm sorry._

 

 

"Wade,"

Deadpool looked up to see who had spoken to him.

He looked at Steve Rodgers with a blank expression.

" You need to go," The soldier said kneeling down where Deadpool sat holding his knees gently.

" Why?" Deadpool asked looking back at the lifeless, grey slab of stone protruding out of the ground. " My Petey is right here,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and review! Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> \- Shadow-Assasin


End file.
